


Seeker Sensation

by kingkjdragon



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, SI-OC, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: trying to expand the love for a few fandoms this is a selfinsert





	Seeker Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

In the middle of a court yard three males were fighting a group of people wearing suits, and out of sight a red haired teen stood watching, his hair wild as he wore a black london trench coat.

"Hyper Stride!" The older male in a brown trench coat said as his legs were cloaked in a blue glow, he launched himself into the air and landed on the roof smirking down at the men in suits.  
"I warned you." He said holding out a pendent in the shape of an emblem, similar to that of the creatures the men in suits summoned growling.  
"Come out and play, Caliban!" From the necklace emerged an armored figure, "Let's go!" He called as he and the figure started to attack.  
The fight was slowly escalating as two figures watched from above.  
"Seems dear old dad has some company. We should drop in and say hello before helping get rid of the trash." The red head said as he turned to his friend and teammate.

The dark haired teen huffed as he brushed his hand through his dark black hair, covering his left eye. "Whatever, as long as I get to crack some skulls of those Organization idiots. Now that’s always gonna be fun."

"Oh, Budapest was not enough fun for you, or California?" The red head asked as he whispered his spell, 'UltraStride' and jumped off the roof high into the air before falling towards the group of fighters.

The other male rolled his eyes before he closed them. "Shadowspeed." In a burst of speed, the male was bouncing across the roofs like a black blur as he leapt high into the air flipping own with a drop kick to one of the men in suits head, knocking him to the ground.

Landing on the back of one of the suits Kelly stole their amulet and said "Man, Dad you have some bad company." as he turned to his father, Dante Vale

Dante chuckled as he ducked under an organization member’s fist and slammed a palm "Raypulse!" he called as with a bolt of magical energy the man was sent flying across the ground. "What can I say, bad company is best company."

"Yeah well, these guys are so annoying." Kelly said, knocking out three more and taking their amulets before dodging a blast from a suit.

"They are grunts, what did you expect." His companion said as he back flipped catching two men in the chin landing in a hand stand and spun around legs whipping out to kick them back as he pushed off and launched into the air. "Boltflare! Augefrost!" from his hands the two spells sent more grunts flying as he pulled out his own amulet.

"No Rian, we can’t use titans right now." The red head called out, making his friend stop.

Rian glared as he tsked and grabbed a suit and spun him around slamming him face first into a tree. "This is getting to be a great annoyance." He glared at the remaining suits holding his hand up as it and his eyes glowed red, "Fools! Simplemind!" 

Beams of red energy struck their heads causing them to become dazed and confused as he easily took them out.

"You two head into the house, now!" Kelly Vale ordered the two younger teens as he fought three more suits.

Dante grabbed Lok and ran into the house as Rian stood before the last suits and smirked as held his hands out. "Darksleep", his eyes had a violet glow while his hands are engulfed by a violet mist, which then surrounds the suits and forced them to sleep. "I love that spell."

Walking in Kelly sighed laying the amulets out on the table and saying "Bondbrack" Before putting the amulets in a container and turning towards everyone.

"Well it's nice to see you both made it back from your mission." Dante said sitting in his chair as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Did you expect anything less form us?" Snorted Rian as he leaned against the wall.

"I think introductions are in order." Kelly said as he turned to the two young boys and introduced himself to them

"Right, I am Lucas, Lucas Casterwill." The blond said as he then brought his friend forward, "and this is Lok." The other blond waved somewhat nervously.

"Casterwill, Huh.” Kelly said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat as they talked

"Well seeing as you both know me." Dante said as he motioned to the older teens, "These two are my son, Kelly and his friend and partner Rian." 

Rian merely spared them a passing glance and rolled his eyes upon seeing Lucas glaring, making him narrow his eyes back at him.

"We have a bit before the Organization arrives." Kelly said sitting down as he pulled out a set of two amulets and tossed them to Lok.

Lok caught them in his hand and looked a them "What are these things?! And will someone tell me what the heck is going on here?!" he yelled as he slammed his foot on the ground.

Dante explained everything to Lok while Kelly told him those were two amulets that he should be able to use.

Of course, Lok denied any of it and claimed he wanted to leave. "Fine go on and run but you’re already deep in our world little boy." Rian snarked, "After all, once you've bonded with a Titan your life will never be the same." He took a peak out the window. "Besides, seems things just got interesting." Rian said as he saw DeFoe and more suits outside the window.

"You are just itching to cut loose, aren’t you?" Kelly said before pulling out two of his amulets, and invoking one, “Materialize, Jirwolf!"

Rian moved his hair to the side letting his amulet be seen. "Roar, Bellona!" He invoked as the amulet glowed and shinned brightly.

"Let’s Hunt, Wolf Knight" Kelly invoked as an anthropomorphic wolf in armor showed up beside him

Appearing besides Rian was a figure resembling a fierce lion adorned with the armor of a Roman gladiator. "Strike! Akamaru!" From his second amulet came a snake-man wielding daggers, hissing with anticipation. "Let's get moving!"

The titans rushed outside with Kelly and Rian to engage the suits.

Rian laughed as he lashed out dropping into a one-handed handstand position, he kicks the opponent hard in the ribs, and he spun around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the opponent's lower back. "Yeah yeah yeah!" he laughed he flips over into a regular handstand, spinning around and kicking more suits, knocking them back as he continues spinning with the momentum from before and swings his other leg around to kick them once again.

"Flamepulse!" Kelly screamed, blasting suits as Wolf Knight slashed multiple enemies as well.

Rian flipped into the air smiling as his eyes flashed dark purple and his hands were cloaked in a purple miasma. "Poisonflare!" he yelled, shooting down multiple orbs of dark violet energy that knock the suits back as Bellona shield bashed the enemy titans and Akamaru lashed out with his daggers. Soon Kelly was fighting DeFoe, who was sputtering with rage at the sight of younger Vale.

"Another one? As if this world needs another Vale!" He yelled as he launched a Boltflare at Kelly.

"Oh man, you need help!" Kelly said sweeping the legs out from under Defoe as he dodged the blast and ended up sending them running for the hills.

"You will pay for this Dante! You and your spawn will pay!"

"Someone needs a chill pill." Kelly commented, turning towards the group as he looked at the Casterwill who was staring in awe.

"That was amazing! You really are Dante's son!" Lucas said in awe making Rian roll his eyes. 

"Oh great, another fan boy how drool." Lucas commented while glaring at him. 

"What was that?" He asked his hands glowing with magic as Rian's did as well. 

"You heard me."

"You are just mad that neither of the cuties want your autograph, Rian." Kelly shot back moving to the side to talk with the two young, new seekers.

Rian raised an eyebrow "One, I don't care for fame as much as I do the payment." He said holding up his finger. "Two, Fan boys only flock to you for one reason and one reason only." He held up a second finger. "Three, like I would want a Casterwill as a fan."

Laughing, Dante watched his son ignore his friend before saying, "Some things will never change with you boys."

"If, by change, you mean Kelly gaining a fan from anything with a pulse, then yes." Rian rolled his eyes, "Just like the other fan boys he meets and greets on our travels.”

"Oh, I seem to remember an awestruck young teen begging for training some time ago." Dante said with a smirk as he saw his son working out a deal for a new job.

"And that young teen grew to become the second best youngest seeker." Remarked Rian as he buffed his nails on his coat. "Besides he gets the fans. I get the better pay."

"And the soiled sheets dreaming, instead of seeking it out!" Kelly called back as he taught the boys a few tricks.

"Zapflare" Rian hissed as he sent a small spell-like lightning bolt at Kelly's ass. "At least I can keep it in my pants."

"Oh, it is on!" Kelly said before shooting an "Unstitch" and hitting Rian in the chest.

Rian gasped as he did his best to keep his coat on. "Pervert! Shadowspeed!” he called, blurring across the field and slamming his knee into Kelly’s gut.

"Thanks. Unstitch, Tearapart." Kelly groaned, casting two spells on Rian's pants.

Rian's clothes slowly fell and tore apart as he glared at Kelly. "This was a new outfit!" He hissed placing his palm on Kelly's chest, "This one I created just incase you pissed me off, Pleasurebind!" 

A pink ring of energy formed around Kelly's waist and then moved down towards his cock forming a ring around his balls and cock, back flipping he kicked Kelly in his chin and jumped back using what was left of his coat to cover up. "That spell ain't coming off till I say so, try and break it and it will last longer."

"Take it off or I tell him" Kelly said looking over at his father.

"Fix my outfit." Rian shot back with his arms crossed.

"Hey Dad, I got something to tell you!" Kelly said turning to his father.

Using Shadowspeed Rian slammed into Kelly and placed his hands on his throat "Silence," he hissed as he pulled back "and that is the spell I created to drown out your nightly activities, it mutes sound."

Kelly smirked and pointed behind Rian, where his coat was laying on the ground. Rian moved over and grabbed the coat tossing it over his body, "Release."

"Pocketspace," Kelly intoned, making a bag show up at his feet that he threw to Rian before turning to Lok and Lucas saying, "Lesson one, either learn to fight naked or always have a spare set of pants on you."

"That lesson is still stupid!" Rian yelled as he glared, "You literally left me naked surrounded by those fucking suits back in Florida!"

"Hey, the women got knocked out in mer seconds." Kelly retorted as they all went inside to plan the next course of action.

Rian rolled his eyes, "I’m going to shower and get my other clothes." He huffed as he stormed upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Should we be worried about him?" Lok asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Kelly shook his head and answers, "No, I got something that will make it up to him."

"And just what is that?" Lucas asked crossing his arms over his chest, "He seems rather rude to me."

"You will see." Kelly said before continuing to talk as they waited. When Rian reentered the room, Kelly shot off three Unstitches and Tearapart’s at Lok, Lucas and his father.

"Alright Kelly, I swear if you mess up this outfit-" Rian stopped as he came into the room to see Lok, Lucas and Dante all standing in there naked.

Rian's eyes easily skipped over the first two and went right to Dante as he turned as red as his hair. "Damn it Kelly, what the fuck?!"

"Well to be fair, they should have seen it coming and dodged." Kelly said taking in the sight of the two boys surprisingly well built bodies and thick dicks.

Rian slammed his hand over his eyes and dragged it down his face groaning as he peeked through his hands to look at Dante. "How is he your son again? As far as I know you’re not even remotely like him."

"That’s not what Master said last time I visited." Kelly shot back as his father walked over and grabbed his pants before ripping them off.

Rian's face burned as he caught sight of Dante's cock, it was at least two inches thick and 13 inches long with balls filled with who knows how much pent up cum. "K-Kelly?!" Rian screeched as Dante shrugged and simply crossed his arms over his chest, not at all bothered.

Lok and Lucas were frozen, just sitting there naked as the day they were born. "Kelly, if you’re going to play at least do it where these two won't be so surprised." Dante said as he sat down in his chair spreading his legs apart, not even bothered by his current state of dress.

"Oh please, they need to learn right away that our enemies are not nice. Heck I am sure just to hurt you, De-Idiot would order his men to rape all of us." Kelly said moving to lean on his father's chair, his own ten inch cock hanging over plump balls.

"Then he would see just what it means to make a Vale mad." Dante said shaking his head, "That aside if were going to have some fun then shouldn't we at least let them have some privacy?"

"Oh, don’t want to teach two virgins the proper way to bond as a team Dad." Kelly said shucking off his coat and shirt before straddling his father.

"Of course, we’re going to teach them." Smirked Dante his hands gliding down his body, "After all what Seeker remains a virgin forever?"

Leaning back Kelly motioned the two younger boys closer as he let out a light moan and ground down on his father's crotch. Lucas and Lok moved closer both had cheeks bright as Dante and Kelly's hair, as they moved closer to the father son duo Rian groaned as his cheeks burned. "Of course, the saying is ‘like father like son’ after all." He said as he shook his head.

Reaching out, Kelly gripped Lucas while Dante wrapped a hand around Lok's aching 9 inch cock and slowly stroked it. Lok gasped, his hips gave a small thrust from feeling Dante's warm and rough calloused hand, making him shiver and moan, as Lucas blushed from the feeling of Kelly grabbing him. Leaning over Kelly kissed the tip of Lucas's 10 inch cock while also fondling his nuts and looking over at Rian.

"Something I can help you with?" Rian asked from his position against the wall.

"Are you going to join in or not?" Kelly asked, his hips grinding on his father's hardening cock.

Rian scoffed "I'd sooner blow an organization member." He huffed standing, "I have my standards."

He then waved his hand and the door open, "Have fun bonding I'm going to do spell work." And with that, he was gone.

Dante looked at him as he left. "He seems a bit distant."

Leaning in Kelly whispered, "He has a major crush on you, Dad and wants you all to himself." Kelly lifting up, giving his dad room to slid out from under him leaving him to deal with Lok and Lucas alone.

Dante chuckled as he slipped from under Kelly and moved towards the door, "Try not to make too much of a mess, will you? It's always hard enough to clean up afterwards." He said while leaving the room.

Kelly smirked before sitting in the chair and pulling both boys close to his face to lick their aching cocks, "Time to get rid of your cherry boys."

Both boys blushed brightly as their cocks twitched. "I-I've er well." Lok was the definition of the blushing virgin while Lucas looked like he was in heaven and ready to faint.

Showing off, Kelly moved the boys into position, so he could swallow both their cocks at the same time.

"O-Oh sweet magic." Groaned Lucas as he felt his cock and Lok's rub against each other's as Kelly sucked them off.

Kelly smirked as his fingers worked the low hanging sets of nuts in front of him. The two moaned and gasped shivering in pleasure. He smirked as he started working the shafts, Kelly made sure to coat every inch in saliva. Like all young inexperienced men, of course the pleasure was becoming too much for them.

"Ah! Kelly!" The boys moaned as their sensitivity getting better of them, swallowing Kelly worked the two to their release.

The two came with shuddering moans, Lucas came first in thick ropes of cum while Lok shook through his climax spurt after spurt of his own cum joining Lucas's in Kelly's mouth. Gulping down the cocktail of cum Kelly moaned, his own cock pulsing in need. The two lasted for a full minute before their climax's stopped and they were left red faced and panting.

"Delicious," Kelly said leaning back and smirking at the two boys before saying, "option one you both suck me, or option 2 you both fuck me. Which is it boys?"

Lucas and Lok looked at each other sharing some sort of silent conversation, "Uh, well c-can I?" Lok asked flushed "I mean, I don't know but I'm willing to give it a shot."

Spreading his legs Kelly gestured for them to go ahead. Now Lok and Lucas had never had sex before, that was for sure, but both did know a few things. Lok from watching what few sites he managed to pull up on his computer at his dorm, and Lucas from his family library. Lucas grabbed Kelly's cock and kissed the tip as as he ran his fingers all along it as Lok moved down lower and licked Kelly's hole using his hands to keep his cheeks spread and swirl his tongue around the edge. Groaning Kelly scooted down to give the boys more room to work as he relaxed under their touch.

Lucas opened his mouth and his tongue slowly licked at Kelly's cock licking down the shaft towards Kelly's balls, Lok kissed Kelly's hole as he teased Kelly's hole with the tip of his tongue applying small amounts of pressure but stopped and went back to licking.

"Good boys, that’s it." Kelly moaned in pleasure as his hole pulsed in time with his cock.

Lok's tongue pushed against Kelly's hole again and before the the tip managed to push into the hole. Kelly wiggled his ass around before it pulled back and Lok began thrusting his tongue in and out of Kelly's ass.

"Do you want to fuck this ass, Lok?" Kelly asked as he grunted, his hips thrusting forward a bit.

Lok came up from Kelly's ass nodding, "Y-yeah."

"Lucas, lets switch positions." Kelly said as he stood up and signaled Lok to sit in the chair before sitting on his lap and lining the blonde’s dick up.

Lok was gripping the armrest in anticipation as he was panting softly as he watched Kelly's ass hover over his cock. Slowly Kelly pushed down moaning as his hole swallowed the aching cock. Lok's head fell back against the back of the seat gasping as he watched Kelly's hole swallow his cock. "H-Holy fuck." He gasped as Lucas moved back and took the head of Kelly's cock into his mouth.

Moaning Kelly slowly sunk down to the base bouncing slightly. Lucas slowly bobbed his head up and down gradually taking more and more of Kelly into his mouth as Loc's hands rested on Kelly's hips as he began to thrust into his ass. Kelly moaned as he noticed Lucas was hard again. Lucas groaned as he reached down and began to fist his cock fucking his own hand as Loc's hands trailed up Kelly's sides and teased his nipples.

"Lucas, fuck me too." Kelly moaned as he gave a light tug on the strawberry blonde locks of hair.

Lucas stood up licking his lips as he shivered and lifted up Kelly's legs "Restraintlock." He incanted as Kelly's legs were held in the air as he lined his cock up with Kelly's hole and pushed in. 

Kelly groaned as he was filled by the second cock his hole stretched tight. The two, no longer virgin seekers began to thrust into his ass. Their thrust were wild and unfocused but seemed to have some sort of pattern to them as they would randomly strike at Kelly's sweet spot. Kelly was close to his own orgasm as the two newbies pounded into him with all their might. The two moved faster and faster giving it their all, they had managed to give it all they had before they came inside of Kelly, spilling their young loads inside his ass. Kelly shot his own load, covering his and Lucas's stomachs in cum. They stayed like that panting, tired the two no longer virgins enjoying the moment of afterglow.

"Congrats boys, you are real members of the Team now." Kelly said as he slowly pulled off and led them to the shower.

"What about Rian and Dante?" Lok asked as they followed him.

"I am pretty sure Dad is still teaching Rian a lesson." Kelly said as a small trickle of cum leaked down his legs.

"Would that lesson be on how to not be a jerk?" Lucas asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"More along the lines of being nice to your team." Kelly said listening to the loud moans he could here in the background.

The two teens flushed and quickly moved to the shower. Kelly was right. At that very moment Dante had Rian laid out naked on a table with his arms and legs restrained so he could tease him. Rian was flushed as he avoided eye contact with Dante, not even sure how he had gotten to be like this. "W-what on earth are you doing?!"

"Giving you what you want." Dante said stroking Rian's cock as fingers stirred up his insides.

Rian shivered his two inches thick eight incher throbbed in Dante's hand as his hole clenched around his fingers.

"Come on, you know what I want to hear. Then I will give you what you really want." Dante said curling his fingers to hit the prostate.

Rian lifted off the table, his toes curled, and his back arched as his nails clawing at the wood. "F~Fuck Dante! Please!"

"Not until you say it." Dante said, holding firm in his stance and sped up his finger strokes.

Rian growled and glared the cinnamon ginger. "S-stroking me isn't enough to get me to say it."

"Yes, but you don’t get to cum and I won’t fuck you till you say it." Dante smirked down at the sweating dark haired teen.

"You’re evil." Hissed Rian as he tried to thrust into Dante's hand further inside of him.

"Say it then." Dante smirked pushing his fingers in deeper.

Rian gasped and fell back against the table, his will tried to remain strong, but he just couldn't anymore, "Fine! Fuck! I'll be nice to them!"

Removing his fingers slowly, Dante slammed all of his cock in while smirking down at Rian as he fucked him. Back arched head falling back Rian quivered in almost pure bliss as he went slack, he gasped and starting to make small noises.

Starting a brutal pace, Dante reduced Rian to a quivering mess in mere seconds. Rian whined, gasped, and screamed. His body shaking as he wanted to push back against Dante's thrust. Dante canceled the spell holding Rian back from cumming as he kept thrusting. Rian pushed back, clawing at the table as he was so close. Oh, so close to his climax. Leaning in Dante licked Rian's ear while striking his prostate.

"D-Dante~" With a cry of his name Rian came hard, ribbons of cum spraying all over himself and Dante as his ass undulated around his cock. Grunting Dante unloaded deep in Rian flooding his insides in white. Rian laid back gasping softly as he shook from his orgasmic high.

"We should probably go get ready, DeFoe will make another attempt soon." Dante said pulling his cock out and watching the cum leak out of the well fucked hole.

Rian whined as his ass closed up to keep every last drop of Dante's cum inside of him. "If he had tried right in the middle of this I would have killed him."

"Well you still have to make it up to Lok and Lucas later." Dante said as he smirked heading to the second bathroom.

"Your joking, right?" Rian asked moving after him.

Dante laughed as he walked off.


End file.
